Slayed
by TimeandRelativeDimensioninLove
Summary: The Doctor has encountered too many aliens and demons to count, but how will he handle a fun blonde with a dark side... and a dark secret. None of the timelines make any sense. Just don't even try. It's around season six-ish of Buffy, but it's nowhere in the DW timeline. It's just him and Amy, but he's already married River.
1. Chapter 1

One

"Come along Pond!" He turned around for a moment to throw the pyschic paper to her. "'Come quickly, need help?' Who sent this, doctor?" He continued pushing buttons on the TARDIS without looking at her.

"No idea!" She sighed and tossed the psychic paper back to him. He caught it without looking. "Where are we going?"

He paused pushing buttons for a moment to glance at the paper. "Across the water. More specifically Sunnydale, California."

* * *

"Look here Pond! The land of Oranges, the land of Beaches and Hollywood and-" A woman roller bladed by in a bikini top and denim shorts. "And half naked Charlie's angels! Absolutely Fantastic!"

He paused. "I had a friend who used to say that. Anyways doesn't seem to be anything wrong here, but there must be to get a message into the psychic paper."

"Doctor!" Amy jumped back as a creature with inhuman features leaped out of the bushes at her. It's face was wrinkled like someone who had lived a thousand years with fangs jutting from it's jaw and low set eyes the color of corn just beneath a broad forehead.

The Doctor tackled Amy to the ground and the thing ran past, nearly tripping. "Run Pond!"

Before either of them could move a girl appeared out of nowhere with a wooden stake in her hand. She kicked it in the chest, blocked a punch and flipped around to kick it again. She stabbed the monster in the chest and it seemed to evaporate into dust that blew away in the slight summer breeze as if someone had simply blown the monster away.

"Psychic paper?" He asked quietly.

She met his gaze. "Slayer."


	2. Chapter 2

Two

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. "Slayer?"

She nodded. "Never heard of me? Alright. She called you 'Doctor,' but something tells me you're not the traditional sort. Doctor Who?"

He smiled knowingly. "That is the question isn't it?"

Amy sighed heavily. "So sorry to interupt your flirting married man, but what was that thing?"

The blonde girl narrowed her eyes. "And who are you?"

"I'm Amelia Pond." She said somewhat defensively.

"Buffy."

The Doctor eyed them both and then started to fidget. "Umm- yes - sorry, but what was that thing?"

Buffy sighed. "It was a demon. A vampire if you want to be specific."

The Doctor glanced at Amy. "A vampire? Where did it come from?"

She looked at them. "Hell probably. That's where most demons around here come from."

The Doctor nodded quietly. "How odd? I usually deal with things that come from above us rather than below."

"You some sort of priest." He shrugged. "Not that kind of above."

"Buffy! I was looking for y-" A redhead skidded to a stop and a boy stopped beside her. "Buffy? Who's this?"

The Doctor stepped forward and held out his hand to them both. "I'm the Doctor and this is Amelia Pond!"

The redhead reached out her hand slowly to him. "I'm Willow and this is Xander."

"Willow. What a name and Xander. Is that spelled with a Z or and X? So good to meet you both."

Buffy cut him off. "I don't know who they are. We just met." The Doctor nodded. "Yes, but I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of each other as of late. Things to do! See you in a bit slayer!"


	3. Chapter 3

Three

"Pond! Come see what I found!" She walked over to him. "What?"

He gestured to the TARDIS's computer screen. "I've been doing some research on Sunnydale, nicknamed on the internet as 'the hellmouth.'"

"It's like all the fairy tales your mum told you are all real here. They're not aliens or Torchwood or anything Pond, they're good old fashioned demons."

"Oh yeah. Who doesn't love some good old fashioned demons?"

"So who's the girl? That's what I just can't figure out. She said she was a slayer, but what the hell is a slayer. I checked the TARDIS data core and the Teselecta's records, but I couldn't find anything. I even looked it up on google, but nothing. Nothing but a bunch of results about a rock band."

Amy shook her head. "She's like you Doctor. So... human. She looks like a human."

He smiled absent mindedly. "Or a time lord."

She shook her head. "She's obviously not a human though."

"Obviously not human though. Not a time lord either, so what is she?"

He shrugged, while continuing to flip through the TARDIS data cores. "She's a slayer."

"What does that mean Doctor?"

"It means-" He said spinning around suddenly. "That we have a girl to see."

"And how exactly do you plan to find her?"

He sighed exasperated. "There's a graveyard isn't there?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So where there's a graveyard, there's demons, and I'm not sure but I could guess that where there's demons... there's a slayer."


	4. Chapter 4

Four

"Why am I saving you again?" She cried out as she fought off another vampire with impossible strength and skills.

"What can I say I wanted to see you again!" He yelled back as he struggled to fight off a different vampire using limited physical strength rather than his usual weapon" his brain.

"Married!" Amy reminded him while she beat on her own vampire with a medium sized rock. She grabbed a pointy stick off the ground and, with some effort, shoved it into the vampire's heart. "Ah there we go."

Buffy and The Doctor shared a look before returning to their own fights. It could roughly be translated to mean, how the hell? But there was no time for that.

Buffy staked her own vampire, turned and staked the Doctor and then turned to him. "So I'll ask again. Why am I saving you? Why are you still here?"

He brushed the vampire dust off him. "I needed to talk to you." She narrowed her eyes. "Well I'm very busy so talk quickly. Stopping the apocolypse and such."

He nodded. "What do you mean by that? What apocolypse?" She smiled slightly. "Pick your favorite?"

Amy stepped forward. "Okay look sister. I'll try to keep this short and sweet. You said you were a slayer, and my friend here has become obsessed with knowing what that is, so if you could just go ahead and tell us that would be great."

Buffy looked at her and then nodded. "I have more patrolling to do. Walk with me and maybe we can talk."


	5. Chapter 5

Five

"You're telling me you were only fifteen years old and they just shoved a destiny on you?" Buffy nodded at Amy. "That's pretty much the long and the short of it."

Amy was evidently upset by this, but the Doctor's mind was on something else she'd said. "You're the only one." He muttered quietly.

Both women turned to look at him so he repeated himself. "You're the only one? As in, the only one?"

She paused. "Of sorts. There's technically another one, but I think she's still in jail." The Doctor smiled. "Oh nothing. I just... it's nothing... nevermind."

She nodded. "Alright then. Are you planning on sticking around?"

He nodded back at her. "I might. Probably will... for the demons."

She raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Come for the demons. Stay for the girl."

He smiled softly although he was aware of Amy's watchful eye. "Buffy! Before we go: why'd you send us the message on psychic paper?"

She turned halfway around. "I didn't."

"What are you doing here Doctor?"

He turned to head a little to glance at Amy. "What do you mean Pond? What am I ever doing anywhere? I have to help people and defeat monsters and figure things out."

She shook her head quietly. "These people have a defender and the monsters seem to be under control. Why are we staying? Is it the girl?"

He stopped walking and turned to face her, suddenly serious. "Amelia. It's not the girl. I need to know who sent the psychic paper. I can promise you that unless Rose Tyler suddenly leaps back into our dimension I will not cheat on your daughter."

Amy nodded. "Well good. She's a good girl. You better be good to her."


	6. Chapter 6

Six

"So if you're planning on stalking me then you should probably at least tell me your name."

He popped up from his hiding place and cleared his throat.

"I'm doing research." She nodded. "I'm sure you are. What's your name?"

"I'm the doctor." She turned and looked at him annoyed while continuing to lurk through the graveyard in the shadows of the midnight air. "You said that already." He nodded. "I'm called the Doctor." She laughed a little. "Your name is _the Doctor_? No one's name is The Doctor."

He nodded again. "Yes it is. My name's the Doctor?" She smiled, laughing harder now. "And so people just call you _The Doctor_?"

"Usually not _the_ Doctor. Most of the time it's just doctor." She bent over, laughing so hard she couldn't speak. He turned to look at her and once again he realized how ridiculous he sounded to most people and started to laugh too.

"Buffy- Oh." An englishman with gaunt cheeks and bleached blonde hair wandered out of the bushes. "I thought you might need some help, but obviously you've already found some."

She rolled her eyes. "Spike... this is-" The Doctor leapt forward and stuck his hand out. "Hi. Hello. I'm the Doctor."

Spike glanced down at his hand, but didn't move. "The Doctor?" The Doctor didn't find it so amusing with Spike using it to mock him.

He flicked his eyes up and then back down at the Doctor's hand before finally turning to look at Buffy. "See ya later Buffy."


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

"So you mean to tell me you're a time traveler who's ship is bigger on the inside."

He sighed. "This is usually the part where I show you the ship." She shrugged. "So show me the ship. You've been lurking around my town for a couple of weeks now. I'd be interested to learn more about you Doctor."

He nodded. "Very well, but the problem is I don't have my ship with me right now. It's back where I parked it, with Amy." She shrugged. "Okay, so take me there."

He got up from the coffee shop and walked down streets quietly with his hands in his pocket. Buffy looked over at him.

"Amy spoke of your wife, but I've never heard you mention her. Where is she?"

He sighed. "Prison." Buffy was obviously surprised by this. "Oh. Wow. For what?" He didn't break pace or look at her. "Murder. Mine specifically."

Buffy looked confused, but he didn't explain for a little while until she nudged him and he seemed to be drawn out of her memories. "She didn't of course, but not for lack of trying."

Buffy turned back forward, still confused. "She must be pretty wonderful to make you forgive something like that. What's she like?"

The Doctor smiled slightly. "Hell. In high heels... but beyond that she's... wonderful. She's called Professer River Song. She has this hair. It's blonde and curled like an Afro. She always knocks me back into line when I fall apart, so I'm always there when she needs me.

Buffy nodded slowly. "I can tell you love her. Why is Amy so worried about her?"

"River's her daughter." She sighed and laughed a little. "Jesus Doctor. Isn't that a little chimo-y."

He laughed. "River's older then I am. Well this regeneration is. She was a toddler once. River's part time lord because she was conceived in the TARDIS."

"That's your ship right?" He nodded. "We're here. I'll show you."


End file.
